Hey Ponies!
by heyarnoldforeverandever
Summary: Time for a crossover! It's been a while and I thought it was high time I made one. Hey Arnold! & wait for it...MY LITTLE PONY! I know it sounds weird but I think you'll like it if you like at least one of the shows. :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Ponies!**

**A crossover was due by now. I haven't done a crossover sense my very first story. I felt it was time for one...especially because I am a huge mlp:fim fan now. (BRONIES FOREVER!) I have my My little Pony songs on now so I am ready to write! Hope you enjoy! Don't know how far this is going to go! (: (: (:**

Helga shot a spitball at Arnold's head like she did every day. Arnold ignored it like he did every day. Helga snickered just loud enough for Arnold to hear it. Arnold rolled his eyes as usual. It was the same routine that these two children had been doing for quite some time now.

Helga got tired of shooting spitballs so she took out her poetry book. She started jotting down words that described Arnold and got inspiration for a new poem. Mr. Simmons saw this and cleared his throat.

"Helga, care to read us all what you're writing?" Mr. Simmons asked. Helga gulped and closed her book.

"No," Helga said. Mr. Simmons came over to her and held out his hand. She gulped and handed him the book, praying and hoping he wasn't going to do what she thought he was going to do. Though, he was.

He opened the page she had been writing in. He saw that Arnold's name was all over the page and closed it immediately. He didn't know this was her diary. He handed it back to her.

"You can keep it but please try to pay attention Helga," Mr. Simmons said. Helga thanked God in her head.

"I promise I will pay attention Mr. Simmons," Helga said with her head down, not wanting to show that she was really grateful. Mr. Simmons smiled and went back to his lecture.

'That was too close,' Helga thought to herself.

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Discord was sitting on a blanket, waiting for Fluttershy to come for their picnic. He had something really cool that he wanted to show her. When she arrived, his eyes lit up.

"Fluttershy my dear, I have something I want to show you!" Discord exclaimed excitedly. Fluttershy sat on the blanket with a smile.

"What is it Discord?" Fluttershy asked in her sweet voice, which made Discord go mushy for a moment but he cleared his throat and went on with what he was doing.

"Watch this," Discord said. He snapped his fingers and pointed his claw at a wide open space. He concentrated very hard on it and a black hole appeared. Fluttershy gasped in shock. Discord smiled with pride. I learned this yesterday. Isn't it wondrous my dear?" Discord asked. Fluttershy inspected it.

It was swirly and…black. It looked like nothingness inside. Suddenly there was a flash of light and an image appeared. Fluttershy and Discord looked deeper into it.

"It didn't do that yesterday…it just made that hole but disappeared after a minute," Discord said with confusion in his voice. Fluttershy put a hoof to her chin. She tilted her head. Suddenly, two creatures came out of it, screaming.

MLPMLPMLPMLPMLPMLPMLPMLPMLPMLPMLPMLPMLPMLPMLPMLPMLPMLPMLPMLP

Class was over and everybody was at lunch by now. Helga was in the restroom and going on one of her love tangents for Arnold. She calmed down and left the restroom. She ran into no one other than Arnold himself around the corner. She shook her head.

"Why don't you watch where you're going next time football head?" Helga asked rudely. Arnold took a deep breath but couldn't take it anymore.

"Why don't you be nice for once?" Arnold asked back angrily. Helga was taken back but kept her pride.

"Oh yeah well why don't you-"

"Be quiet," Arnold interrupted. Helga scoffed.

"I will n-"

"I'm serious. Did you hear that noise?" Arnold asked. Helga listened carefully and so did Arnold. There was a sudden flash and a strong wind that pulled the two children into a dark hole. They screamed as they went through the pit of nothingness.

They fell and were on grass as they started to realize what their surroundings were again. They fluttered their eyes open to see two creatures. They screamed at the sight of the two creatures. Helga tried to hide behind her hands but they weren't there. She had hooves! This included Arnold.

"What the heck? Why do we have freakin' hooves?" Helga asked worriedly. Arnold observed this and was equally concerned. He looked at the two creatures.

"I have no idea but at least we know that we're just dreaming," Arnold said with his optimism kicking in, also his rationality. The tallest creature that had too many different mish matched body parts opened its mouth.

"You're not dreaming," he said. Arnold and Helga looked at each other and fainted simultaneously. Fluttershy did too.

**That escalated quickly didn't it? Lol. Well, there it is! The first chapter to a whole new chapter! I hope you like it so far! (:**


	2. Chapter 2: What?

**Hey Ponies! Chapter Two**

**Chapter two is finally here! Yay! Let's get right into it! I want to find out how this is going to go! (:**

Arnold's eyes fluttered open and he was face to face with a yellow horse.

She shrieked and hid behind her hooves.

Arnold frowned. "What happened? Where's Helga?" Arnold asked himself really. He didn't expect the horse to respond back.

"If…if that's umm…you're friend then she's in my room sleeping," Fluttershy said shyly and from behind her hooves.

Arnold looked at the horse in shock. "Did you…just …talk?" Arnold asked.

Fluttershy was confused to why he was surprised at that but then remembered he wasn't exactly from Equestria. She nodded from behind her mane. She had put her hooves down now but was still scared.

"Umm…yes," Fluttershy said quietly.

Arnold blinked many times.

"So…I'm in a place with talking…horses?" Arnold asked nervously.

"Umm…well…we're technically ponies but that's okay. You can umm…say or call us whatever you want," Fluttershy squeaked.

Arnold looked down to see that he had hooves and he took them and touched his face to find a muzzle instead of a normal nose. He felt his head and it was no longer football shaped, but pony shaped instead. Okay so, one bright side… but he was still a pony!

"Umm…how exactly did we get here umm…what was your name talking…umm…pony?" Arnold asked.

"My name is Fluttershy. I'm sorry I didn't tell you but I'm a bit shy," Fluttershy said quite quietly. Arnold pretty much figured that part out on his own. "Well, how you got here is still sort of a mystery to me but my friend Discord made a black hole thing and somehow, it brought you two here to Equestria," Fluttershy said.

Arnold nearly choked on nothing. "You mean to tell me that you don't even know how we got here? Wait… so…if you and your friend don't understand how we got here then how will we be able to go back?" Arnold asked nervously.

"Umm…we'll have to try and figure it out. I'm sure we'll eventually figure out how to send you back to wherever you came from," Fluttershy said optimistically.

Arnold was all for optimism but he was a pony at the moment, and optimism isn't something you use much if you turn into a different species.

Suddenly, there was a scream from upstairs. Fluttershy and Arnold knew who that was. They both started to run upstairs to see a screaming Helga in front of a mirror.

"WHY AM I A… A…PONY?" Helga screamed.

"I don't know," Arnold said from behind her.

Helga turned to see that Arnold was a pony too…at least she thought he was Arnold. He kind of looked like him…as much as you can look like yourself when you turn into a pony. He also kind of sounded like him and if she was a pony then it was likely that he was too.

"Arnold…that is you right?" Helga asked cautiously.

Arnold nodded. "Yes, it's me," Arnold said. He put o hoof on her shoulder and she was really close to sighing but contained herself. Even as a pony, he was still alluring.

"Why…why in the heck are we…horses or ponies or whatever we are? Why are we a different species?" Helga asked with anxiety in her tone.

"We apparently went into some portal and it brought us to a world of talking ponies," Arnold explained.

Helga's jaw dropped. "Seriously? Are we both sure that I'm not just dreaming? I know how to tell," Helga said. She smirked. "If I were to ask you out on a date…what would you say?" Helga asked.

Arnold's face turned beat red and he smiled nervously. "I umm…is this a trick question?" Arnold asked.

Helga sighed. She had to cover it up so she smirked once again. "It's at least not a nightmare," Helga said chuckling.

Arnold frowned and rolled his eyes. "Thanks…but I don't think this anything but reality," Arnold said.

"I can't believe that we're ponies and in a whole world full of…did you say_ talking_ ponies?" Helga asked.

"Umm…yes I…I believe he did," Fluttershy said shyly from behind Arnold.

Helga took one look at the pony and looked at Arnold.

"Are you absolutely sure we're not dreaming?"

**Hope you like this. I thought I would add some humor in there. (; I hope it's funny. I hope you're enjoying it and read on because it's going to be a fun ride. (:**


	3. Chapter 3: Apologize!

**Hey Ponies!**

**Sorry for the wait. I have been super busy with making YouTube videos and writing other stories as well. I am quite busy so please don't be mad at me for the wait because I try my best. (:**

Helga and Arnold were standing down stairs, waiting for Fluttershy to go get Discord.

He knew he would get in trouble with Fluttershy so he transported out of there pretty quick. Helga sighed in boredom and frustration.

"I can't believe this is happening. How could this happen? Why was it us? Why couldn't have been some other innocent kids?" Helga asked.

Arnold sighed.

"Seriously? You would rather have someone else have to go through this, rather than us?" Arnold asked in disbelief.

"I guess not but….why did it have to happen at all? We're ponies Arnold! Ponies for goodness sakes! This unfortunate event doesn't even have a purpose," Helga said.

Arnold nodded in agreement and was about to say something but the door suddenly opened before he could say anything.

"Discord mister, I expect you to apologize to these ponies right now," Fluttershy said as she dragged in Discord by one of his ears. Discord tried to pull away but to no effect.

"Fluttershy…I don't want to-"

"I don't care mister. You're going to apologize and that's that," Fluttershy said as she put him in front of Arnold and Helga. Discord looked at Fluttershy with pleading eyes.

"Have I mentioned that when you're more assertive…you look beautiful," Discord said, trying to avoid this awkward situation. He did not like apologizing to others.

"You probably have but that doesn't change the fact that you have to still apologize," Fluttershy said. She pointed to them with her hoof and then put it down.

Discord looked to the wall, to the floor, to Fluttershy, to them. He gulped. "I am sorry for accidentally opening the portal and getting you two stuck here," Discord said through gritted teeth.

Fluttershy beamed at his progress. The last time he had to apologize…it didn't end well for the ponies he was apologizing to. His anger got the best of him.

"Thank you Discord, but do you two forgive him?" Fluttershy asked in a sweet and kind voice.

They nodded. Discord let out a deep breath. He did not want to go through that again.

"Great. Now, we should probably get going," Fluttershy said. "I think I know just the person that can help us get you two back to your world."

"Let me guess…Twilight Sparkle?" Discord asked.

"Yes," Fluttershy said.

Arnold and Helga looked at one another in confusion. They then looked back at the other two creatures and tilted their heads.

"Who's that?" they asked simultaneously.

**Hope you enjoyed assertive Fluttershy. It has been four seasons and I think in season five, she will be a bit more assertive. She has grown A LOT in the past. Anyway, I thought it would be cute to make Fluttershy be sort of bossy to Discord….but in a kind way of course. There will be much more to come. (:**


	4. Chapter 4: Going to Twilight

**Hey Ponies! Chapter Four**

**Sorry for the wait but here we go! Another chapter for you wonderful fans! Love you all in a non creepy way! :D :D :D**

Arnold and Helga tried to figure out how to walk with hooves. It wasn't as hard as they thought but felt very strange. They followed Discord and Fluttershy to Twilight's castle, being silently frustrated about this. Helga almost wasn't going to keep her mouth shut but Arnold had convinced her...with that look.

He had been looking at her in this certain way, ever since the FTI incident, and it bothered her to the point where she would almost agree with him on anything.

They finally got to the castle and Fluttershy knocked on the big, wide doors.

"I still think I could have just used my magic and got us here faster," Discord said. Fluttershy narrowed her eyes.

"Discord, I told you no magic today because you used it to a bad degree today," Fluttershy said.

"You are not the boss of-" Discord started to say but Fluttershy looked up at him, not meaning to make him hypnotized by her beauty but, did anyway. "Oh... alright." Discord gave in and agreed with her.

"Thank you Discord. Now, you two kids wait while i go talk to Twilight," Fluttershy said, her baby sitting instincts coming out. She may have not been very good at assertiveness but she could always use her stare if needed.

Arnold nodded and Helga scowled. Arnold nudged her and she rolled her eyes. She then nodded with a bit of an attitude.

"Good, and you wait here as well Discord," Flutershy directed. Discord pouted.

"Why can't I come in?"

"Do you want to be the one who tells Twilight the news?" Fluttershy asked with a tilted head. Discord rubbed his chin in thought, his eyes then got big and he gulped.

"Actually...you go ahead...i'll stay right here," Discord said.

"Good, I'll be right back." Fluttershy knocked on the castle doors. They slowly opened. She walked in and shut them behind her.

"Why were you so scared of a pony when you're...a...you're a..." Arnold stuttered, not knowing what Discord was.

"Draconequues, and I'm not scared! I just really don't want to hear her loud annoying screeching and complaining when she hears that i brought you two little brats-er-kids here," Discord said. "She has an annoying yell. It get's really loud."

"Ah, makes sense," Arnold said.

"Are you really converting a conversation with that...Dracona-whatever-it-is?" Helga asked.

"Hey!" Discord said crossly.

"It's better than being cross and never saying anything but rude comments," Arnold said, ignoring Discord's comment.

"Whatever football head," Helga said. Arnold scowled right back at her. Discord tried to stop his chuckles. He loved it when ponies fought, though he was reformed, he still enjoyed chaos every now and then.

He then sighed, knowing Fluttershy would want him to do this.

"Now children, fighting is never the answer. Why are you two fighting so much?" Discord asked.

"She has always been mean to me!"

"He is annoying!"

"She never says anything nice!"

"He is a stupid football head!"

The two children starting spitting out insults. They got into each other's faces. they glared into each other's eyes.

Discord smiled and chuckled. The children looked up at him.

"You think this is funny?" they asked simultaneously.

"Oh very but that's not why I'm laughing," Discord said.

"Then why are you laughing Dracon-whatever-you-are?" Helga asked crossly.

"First of all, it's Draconequues! Gosh it's not that hard, and second, I'm laughing because it looks like you two like each other," Discord said with raised eyebrows and a smirk.

"Have you been listening?" Helga asked.

"Yes and it looks like you two like like each other. As in you want to be each other's very special somepony's," Discord said with a wink. Arnold and Helga looked at each other in confusion. Discord rolled his eyes. "You know, mates? Significant other's?" Discord asked.

Helga realized what he meant and almost died.

"What are you talking about? I would never have a crush on a stupid football head like Arnold!" Helga said, trying to stay cool.

"Oh that's what you meant?" Arnold asked ignorantly.

"Well duh! What else do you think mates and significant other means stupid?" Helga asked.

"I don't know...friends?" Arnold asked.

"No! It means we like like each other," Helga said. She placed her eyes back on Discord. "Which is not, and I mean not true!" Helga said. Before she knew it she in his face. She looked by her sides and noticed that she had wings! "Am I flying?"

"Looks like it. Wow...no Pegasus has ever been able to pick it up that fast," Discord said, sounding impressed.

"I have always wanted to know what it felt like to fly," Helga said with a smile coming to her now pony face. She put her hooves up in the air. "Yes! Yes! Yes! I'm flying!" She then opened her eyes and realized where she was and that Arnold was looking at her. She came down, blushing and clearing her throat. "I mean...cool."

Arnold looked at her and smiled. "Whatever you say Helga."

Discord looked at Helga. "That really is impressive."

"I mean, I probably can't do tricks or anything," Helga said, still blushing.

"Yeah, but no Pegasus can just fly like that...weird but I have always like weird," Discord said.

"Then you won't like me. I am as normal and plain as can be," Helga said with a frown on her face.

"That's not-" Arnold was about to say something but was cut off by the castle doors opening.

"Discord...you have some explaining to do," Princess twilight said with steam coming from her nostrils.

Discord rolled his eyes and smirked. Inside though, he was a bit scared.

Arnold and Helga looked at each other in confusion. They shrugged as they followed Discord into the enormous castle.

**Wow! That was longer than I thought it was going to be! Yay! Hope you enjoyed! :D :D**


	5. Chapter 5: Meeting Twilight

**Hey Ponies: Chapter Five**

**HAPPY FACES ALL AROUND! :D :D :D That's all I have to say! :D :D :D**

Arnold and Helga were in awe at how many books there were. Arnold was looking to the science section. He smiled a huge smile.

Helga was looking at the poetry, almost dying at how many new books she saw. They must have had a lot of different kind of books in the pony world.

"Okay Discord, what do you have to say that will make me less mad at you?" Twilight asked crossly.

"Umm...you look nice today?" Discord asked with a smirk. Helga laughed from behind her hoof, that she put up to her mouth.

Twilight glared at Discord, and then at Helga.

"May I remind you that I am the one who decides if you go back to your world," she looked at Helga. "Also the one who decides if you go back to stone!" Twilight said as she flew up and got into the Draconequues' face. She then took a breath and did her breathing technique she learned from Candence. "I am sorry for yelling," Twilight said. Then Fluttershy came up to her.

"Umm...Twilight...you can't really turn Discord back into stone without all the Elements being okay with that and..I wouldn't agree to that," Fluttershy said in a whisper. Twilight turned to her friend.

"Thank you Fluttershy...as if I did **_not_ **know that! Now," she turned back to Discord and the two children.

"While I try to figure out how to get these two back to their world, you and Fluttershy will have to take care of them. It looks like they are younger and need supervision," Twilight said. Fluttershy nodded and Discord rolled his eyes before nodding. "Good. Now, leave before i freak out again. I am a Princess and should remain composed, though that is very hard to do with Discord."

"Fine, we can take a hint. Some friend you are, little miss Princess of Friendship," Discord said as he took Fluttershy, Arnold, and Helga outside. Twilight let out a irritated groan as she shut the castle doors.

"Discord...can you please be more polite to my friend? She is under a lot of pressure right now," Fluttershy asked with a pout. Discord sighed in defeat.

"Yes Fluttershy," Discord said.

"Thank you Discord," Fluttershy said with a warm smile. She then flew up and kissed Discord on the cheek. She then blushed and few down, starting to walk away.

Discord put a paw up to his cheek. his whole face felt warm and he knew for certain it was as red as a ripe tomato.

Helga nudged Arnold.

"I think Discord is the one who has the crush," Helga said with a smirk. Arnold laughed a bit.

The three creatures followed Fluttershy to her cottage.

**Sorry for the short chapter. I'll try to make it longer next time. Pinkie promise! :D :D :D**


	6. Chapter 6: Fluttershy's Home Sweet Home

**Hey Ponies: Chapter Six**

**Next chapter here we…..a….a….achoo! Goodness….sorry…hehehe…I sneezed…because I'm still sick….I hate being sick….so much. Anyway, here we go.**

Fluttershy, Discord, Arnold and Helga all made it to the cottage safe and sound. Fluttershy went into the living room and they all followed her and the children sat on the couch. They looked a little funny the way they were sitting but Fluttershy didn't want to say anything about it.

"As we all know…Twilight is going to find out how to get you both home and you two will be staying with me and Discord. We will **_both _**be responsible for you." Fluttershy glanced at Discord. Discord shrugged innocently. She looked back at the children. "I promise that you will be in good hooves. I have always wanted to be a mother, so this will be wonderful practice for me."

The children nodded and didn't say anything.

"Okay little filly's, I am going to make some lunch. We all could use a good meal to calm our nerves a bit," Fluttershy said, making her way to the kitchen. "Discord, take good care of the children until I'm finished."

"Will do my dear, you can count on me," Discord said as he waited for her to be in the other room. He then turned to the children. "I swear if you say anything to her about me liking her, I will-"

"Who said you liked her…besides you just now?" Helga asked with a smirk.

"You two think I didn't hear you? I know Fluttershy didn't but I did. Trust me, I know things. You two better watch yourselves with the master of chaos! I am dangerous when I want to be," Discord said, making a pink cloud appear above their heads. It then started raining…chocolate?

"Oh…are we supposed to be scared of chocolate rain? Oh my, I'm so terrified," Helga said with a chuckle and sarcastic tone. She then started gulped down the rain and licked her lips. "Mhhmmm, delicious."

"You brat-"

"Discord?"

"Yes Fluttershy?" Discord said, forgetting what he was even saying.

"Will you come help me with something?" Fluttershy asked politely,

"Coming, my dear," Discord said as he went to her.

Helga and Arnold looked at each other and then at the clouds above their heads. They got up and moved away. Discord forgot to enchant the clouds to follow them. The two children starting laughing. Then Arnold shot a sparkly blue color from his horn, a horn he did not realize was there until now. He gasped as t hit the cloud and turned it blue instead of pink. It was still raining and still cotton candy, just blue. It was a little magic but it was still magic. Arnold smiled and looked at his horn.

"Ha! You're a Unicorn, Arnold….a….little fluffy….sweet Unicorn. Ha! I can't take it," Helga said as she started rolling around the floor, laughing her head off. Arnold rolled his eyes.

"Hey, at least I can do magic," Arnold said with a smug smile.

"Yeah but I can fly," Helga said. She then realized her stomach was showing and she was…naked and on her back. She blushed and got up very quickly. It wasn't like Arnold noticed but she didn't feel comfortable like that. She was still a girl and had standards.

"Yeah so, I am pretty sure magic is better than flying," Arnold said. Then there was a voice that interrupted them.

"You're both wrong, flying **_and_** magic is better. That's why Draconequues' are the master race," Discord said as he stepped inside the living room.

"Well…wait a minute….didn't that Twilight have a horn and wings….so wouldn't she be included in that master race category?" Arnold asked.

"No…..Draconequues' are better. There is only one of me so I'm rarer. There are four Alicorns. They're not as special. They can also have more if the Alicorns have children. I can never have more," Discord said.

"Why is that?" Arnold asked.

"That's a story for another day. Now I was supposed to come and tell you that lunch is done and we have to go eat now. Let's go little filly's,' Discord said, leading them to the kitchen/dining room.

**Okay…not as long as I wanted it but I'll try harder. Also, I know people are wondering why Arnold is a unicorn and Helga a Pegasus. I did Helga as a Pegasus because there wa that joke that she always wanted to fly and I thought it fit her. She wants to be free and things of that nature. It had a deep meaning, don't worry. Now for Arnold. Well, he is very scientific and I feel that the scientific one's have the concentration for learning spells and stuff. He also has a lot of patience. It fits him I think. He also isn't that strong physical wise so I didn't make him an earth pony. **

**I'm not being racist to other ponies. I promise. I love earth ponies and Pegasi. I also love Unicorns and Alicorns. I love them all. My OC is a Pegasus because I have always wanted to fly as well and Fluttershy, my favorite pony is a Pegasus so….it only felt right. Lol. :D **


	7. Chapter 7: CMC

**Hey Ponies! Chapter Seven**

**Here is the next chapter! Trying to get a lot done today. Been busy with a lot of things and going through personal issues just so you know I'm not like ignoring my fanfictions. I have my reasons for not updating. Sorry you beautiful people. I am going to try and work even harder for you amazing and lovely people. :D**

Arnold and Helga sat and ate their food, silently at first but when Discord started with the wise cracks, Helga did too. They seemed to click in a way.

Arnold on the other hoof was talking more to Fluttershy. He had many things in common with her. He loved animals and was nice to pretty much everyone. Fluttershy liked him too. She thought him to be a sweet colt. It made her want fillies more.

When everyone was done with their food, Fluttershy suggested taking a walk to show Arnold and Helga around PonyVille.

Everypony agreed that that would be fun so they headed out and started on their way. Fluttershy decided to show them the school since they might have to go there if they were here too long. The fillies were at recess so Fluttershy started to go inside the school to talk to Miss Cherilee. Discord stayed and watched the two fillies.

Arnold sat on the grass and was trying to behave as well as he could. Helga was looking around at the other fillies, being pretty bored but then saw a pink and purple filly with a silver filly yelling and picking on three little fillies that seemed to be doing nothing wrong. She then looked at Discord and saw he was watching Fluttershy as she walked into the school house. Helga then snuck away to those three fillies and the two bratty looking ones.

"I still can't believe after all the things you have done and beat us at, you still don't have your cutie marks," the silver one said. The purple and pink one nudged her with her hoof in an assertive and rude way.

"They don't beat us; they somehow cheat if they ever happen to win _**anything**_. Besides, that is a rare occurrence anyway. They are just a couple of blank-flanks who will never have a special talent," the purple and pink one said rudely. The silver one started laughing and so did the pink one. The orange little filly scowled and tried to fight back her tears.

"Ju-just leave us alone Diamond Tiara! We haven't even done anything to you today and whenever we do rub something in your faces is just because you have been torturing us since we were baby fillies. Just stop…we can't take any more of you being mean to us," the orange one said to Diamond Tiara.

"Oh and you're the one who won't ever have a talent and won't be able to fly. I wonder why Rainbowdash even talks to you sometimes," Diamond said.

Helga had enough of these two brats.

The three fillies stood there helpless and the nice pink and purple one started crying buckets.

Helga came up behind the two mean fillies and tapped them on the shoulder. They turned around and looked skeptically at Helga. They then noticed her bare flank and started laughing.

"Well lookie here, we have a new blank-flank. Where did you-"Diamond Tiara was interrupted by Helga lifting her hoof up.

"Stop there. You are horrible at being threatening. I have been a bully to peop-ponies for years and if you're gonna be inadequate, you should just leave now before your tiny little minds get injured from thinking of any _**good **_insults," Helga said with a smirk.

Diamond Tiara and her lackey were frowning and it looked like they were almost holding back tears.

"Hey, I won't feel bad for you if you're gonna pick on innocent fillies who didn't do anything to you. Now, why don't you do yourself and everypony else a favor and scaddattle?" Helga asked with a scowl on her face.

The two bullies started walking away as the other fillies laughed at them. They had all gathered around when they heard Helga putting them in their places.

"Wow…thanks…that was really nice of you," the orange one said.

"It's no problem; I know what it's like to be bullied and to be a bully. They aren't gonna do anything to you. Just trust in yourself and you'll go far. Don't let idiots tell you who you are," Helga stated. "Hey, what's your name?"

"I'm Scotaloo and this is Sweetie Belle and Applebloom," Scootaloo said.

"Well, stay friends with each other and ignore those morons, okay?" Helga asked. The three fillies nodded in agreement and then hugged Helga. Helga jumped back a bit but smiled and hugged a little back. Helga then walked back to Arnold and Discord.

Arnold looked at her and smiled. When she looked over though, he looked away.

"Were you looking at me Arnold?" Helga asked.

"Yeah…just a little."

**Yay! Hope you liked this! Lova yas and sorry it wasn't 1000 words but I tried. Also, I got the idea for Helga sticking up for the CMC from Tacosaurus, one of my readers. Hope that sufficed. :D**


	8. Chapter 8: Sides to the Story

**Hey Ponies: Chapter Eight**

**I am so sorry it's taking me so long to update things. I have so many projects and fanfics I am working on so it's taking me a while but here we go. :D Enjoy lovely people! :D**

* * *

Fluttershy came out of the school house and walked over to the two filly's and Discord. She smiled a grin that made Discord smile goofily.

"Okay little filly's, I don't know how long you will be here so I decided to sign you up for school here!" Fluttershy said excitedly.

Arnold smiled but Helga scowled.

"Wait…we come to a whole other Universe and we **_still_** have to go to school? How is that even fair?" Helga asked in a snappy tone.

Fluttershy looked at her and frowned sadly.

"Well…I thought if you got enrolled in school, you could meet some filly's that you could play with. I wouldn't want you to be bored for the time that you are here. Friendship is very important here and the ponies here are normally very friendly and inviting to newcomers. Besides, education is important," Fluttershy said.

Helga rolled her eyes but Arnold bumped her with his leg. Helga looked over. He frowned at her and tilted his head, making Helga glance at Fluttershy's cute, innocent face. She sighed and cleared her throat.

"Oh yeah, you make an excellent point! I just can't wait for us to go to school! It'll be so much fun!" Helga said with a forced smile. Fluttershy smiled and being naïve, she didn't even notice it was obviously fake.

"Oh, I'm so happy that you're happy about this! I love it when everypony is happy! If everypony was sad it would be…well...sad. Anyway, your first school day will start tomorrow. Oh my goodness, this is so exciting! I can't believe I get the chance to be a sort of mother to you little filly's," Fluttershy said happily.

Discord smiled, as Fluttershy seemed to glow in the sunlight. He loved how when she was happy, she always looked so beautiful, though he thought she looked beautiful all the time.

Helga rolled her eyes but deep down, she was okay with being here. She was at least with Arnold and, though she was a colorful pink pony, she didn't have to see her parents and her sister who had been planning on visiting soon. She hoped if she did go back, that Olga would be long gone. Also, school might be a little better here than back in Hillwood. She had obviously set those two bullies straight, though they weren't really that bad if she were to be honest. She highly doubted there was much violence here also.

She started thinking that she may like it here.

* * *

Diamond Tiara paced back and forth in her mansion, her lackey, Silver Spoon watched her and got dizzy. She rubbed her head with her hoof.

"Diamond, can you please stop pacing? You're making me kind of dizzy…"

"Oh, shut up! We have a crisis on our hooves! This new mare is a problem and now that Miss Cheerilee said that she is going to be a new student in **_my _**class, we need to get rid of her, and fast! She may give us a bad rep and we cannot have ponies thinking we're going soft and not the big shots around here, because we are," Diamond Tiara said with a sneer.

"I don't get it. Why can't we just like, leave her alone and she won't mess with us?" Silver Spoon asked.

Diamond Tiara turned to look at her with a dumbfound look on her face.

"Seriously, you cannot be serious! Have you even met us? That is**_ not _**what we do. We make others feel bad so they know who's in charge. We are on top at our school and we won't lose that position to a mare who's all bark and no bite!" Diamond Tiara practically yelled.

"But DT, how do we know if she won't bite? She could be mean and beat us up or something," Silver Spoon said.

"Ugh, Silver, she is not going to do that to us," Diamond said.

"How do you know?"

"I know because we will find something out about her…something that will make her bow down to us if we request," Diamond Tiara said with an evil grin.

* * *

Helga and Arnold snuggled into their beds; beds that Discord had conjured up for them. He had also made a separate bedroom for the two filly's.

He told them that Fluttershy had made him do it, but the truth was he liked these two and he wanted them to be comfortable. He also assumed Helga would like sharing a room with Arnold, considering he had a sneaking suspicion that she had a big crush on him and he may too but since he was a boy, he was still deciding his feelings for her.

He knew how Arnold might have been feeling all too well.

"Goodnight you two, Fluttershy will come in to tuck you in, I just have to go tell her you're ready," Discord said as he closed the door slightly, leaving it a crack open.

"Helga?" Arnold asked.

"Yeah Arnold?" Helga replied.

"H-how long do you think we'll be here?" Arnold asked, sounding kind of frightened. Helga frowned, hating to see her true love so worried.

"I don't know…why do you ask?" Helga asked, not really caring if she wasn't acting like herself. There was no one around to make fun of her for being soft or liking Arnold, so she didn't care right now.

"I am just…worried. I miss my grandparents and I just hope they aren't too worried. Also, you know how my Grandma is. She can get a little crazy when she is worried, especially about me."

"Ah, yeah I am not too worried about that. My parents probably won't even care that I'm gone. However…I am sorry you're so worried. Just, don't think about it." Helga looked over at Arnold and smiled a small, almost unnoticeable smile.

Arnold noticed it though and it made him smile back.

Then, Fluttershy walked in and walked up to Helga's bed.

"Goodnight Helga, sweet dream," Fluttershy said as she cuddled up to Helga's cheek and then went to Arnold. She did the same to him. "Do you want me to sing you two a lullaby?"

"Umm…I think we're okay but maybe another night. We just, aren't really in the mood for that right now, but thank you Miss Fluttershy," Arnold said politely.

"Okay Arnold, you two get some sleep. You have a big day tomorrow. Goodnight sweeties," Fluttershy said with a smile as she walked out the room, closing the door.

"Well, I guess we should get some sleep Arnold," Helga said.

"Yeah…I guess so," Arnold replied.

Arnold then slowly drifted to sleep and so did Helga, each not knowing that the other were dreaming about one another.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! I will try to update quicker but you know, busy bee! Oh and I have big news! My friend and I are starting commissions and if you want art from us then please email me at heyarnoldforever either gmail or yahoo and we will talk about prices and I'll show you some samples of our art. :D Have a beautiful evening/day! **


End file.
